


Professor Snape and Mr. Black

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Old Comics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nudity, Roleplay, Sketches, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of drawings and ficlets from a few years ago. Set in the time frame of OoTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Snape and Mr. Black

**Author's Note:**

> This series was drawn a few years ago, the characters have changed the way they look since then.

"Mr. Black, if what's currently digging into my thigh is what I think it is, then I believe you are mistaking this long overdue punishment as some sort of seduction. Perhaps I'll need to move on to stronger measures to disabuse you of this notion."

"Oh...God...yes...please."

 

"Severus! What are you doing?"

"Pardon, Mr. Black? What did you just call me?"

"Umm...P-Professor Sev...Professor Snape...sir.*panting* "

"That is correct. Don't make me have to remind you again Mr. Black, I assure you, you won't like it if I do."

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir, I'm sorry."

"Mmm, so tight and hot. This lovely shade of red compliments you, I shall have to make you wear it more often."

"Oh Merlin, Professor! Ahh...please...may I have another...inside."

"Tsk, such a greedy boy. Perhaps we should see just how much you can take before you're begging for me stop, hmm?"

 

 

“Banana, Severus, banana!”

“What? What is it? Are you all right?”

“I can’t….ah! I can’t bend that way. Let me lie back down on you for a moment.”

“Is it your back again?”

“Yes…ah shit, that hurt.”

“Have you been taking the muscle relaxing draught I sent over last week?”

“What? No.”

“You didn’t take it even though I sent you a reminder to do so, well, two reminders actually.”

“No _Mum_ I haven’t taken the bloody draught! Lay off will you?”

“I will not _lay off_ , you asked me for that draught, if you’ll recall, so I stayed up half the night last Tuesday brewing it for you even though I had essays to grade. I’m so glad to know my time wasn’t wasted.”

“Oh, sod off Snape, I didn’t say you needed to make it straight away. It was your own daft idea to stay up all night brewing it.”

“You know, you are very much like a nasty, ill behaved student sometimes and it just so happens I actually am a Professor.”

“Yeah, so what of it? Let me up Snape, I’m done playing tonight.”

“So am I.”

“Then let me up damn it, I’m not joking!”

*clears throat* “Mr. Black, thus far, I have been very measured in meting out discipline to you as your infractions have not been too egregious, on the level of a petulant firstie really. This evening, however, I believe you have graduated to a seventh year level offense, congratulations.”

“Snape…”

“Do not interrupt me while I am speaking. Now then, while a firstie may get off with a few swats and have an uncomfortable time sitting for dinner, a seventh year is sent off to his dorm sobbing and vowing he’ll never incur my displeasure again. He is reminded of that promise every time he sits down for the next two days or so.”

“What are you on about? Snape, you have 10 seconds to let me up or…”

“Or what, Mr. Black? From where I’m sitting, you are at a clear disadvantage, perhaps this will teach you to be a bit more circumspect in choosing when is a good time to behave like an obnoxious child. Accio hairbrush.”

“Oh and Mr. Black? This will hurt you, far more than it’s going to hurt me.”

“Erm...banana?”

“No, Mr. Black, I'm afraid we are out of bananas this evening.”

 

"Mmm, you are so pretty when you cry, Mr. Black, especially when I'm the cause of it."

"Very funny."

"Oh come now, don't pout. We both know you had that coming, long overdue I say."

"I've always let you call a banana when you wanted to."

"That was not a legitimate banana, I'm sorry, but you called the game first. You were being a childish, ungrateful brat and I took the opportunity presented to me and believe me, you were presenting it to me."

"Fine, but did you have to do it so bloody hard? I'm going to be sleeping on my stomach for week!"

"Aww, poor baby, why don't you come here and sit on my lap and let Professor Snape make it all better."

"And I'm the one who's supposed to be a dog."

"I don't think so _Professor_ , you're being a right bastard tonight and I'm not sure I'm in the mood to cozy up to you when you're like this."

"Oh come on, you're not going to send me back to Hogwarts like _this_ are you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Yes and the last time you did there was hell to pay during classes the next morning. You may not care about me, but Black, think of the children!"

"Fine. Maybe, if you're a bit nicer to me I can be persuaded to change my mind."

"Oh, I can be nice...very nice and very persuasive."

"Mmm, was that nice enough for you?"

 

"So, has my transgression been forgiven, Mr. Black?"

"Mmmm, what transgression?"

"Right then, you have 30 seconds to bend yourself over that sofa or so help me I will hex your bollocks to your forehead."

"Yes, sir, Professor."

 


End file.
